roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gauntlet
The Gauntlet was an original reality TV series competition and game show, co-produced by Rooster Teeth and Blip Studios, centered around gaming where gamers and super fans (Rooster Teeth employees and special guests) compete in an epic video game competition and win a #10,000 worth grand prize. The promo initially debuted on October 31, 2012. Season 1 debuted on November 1, 2012 and concluded on December 27, 2012 after ten episodes. Season 2 debuted on September 2, 2013. The series finale was uploaded on November 24, 2013. Season 2 Deleted Scenes was released on November 28, 2013. The last video, Season 2 - Missing Interviews, was released on December 2, 2013. Season 1 In the first season, sponsored by Geico and hosted by Ali Baker, players from around the nation gather to compete in a video game competition for $10,000. Burnie Burns, the "games master", has the power to send up to four players home in any given competition week– at least one elimination is made each week. The coaches each lead teams of four players. Brooke leads Yellow Team, Gustavo Sorola leads Red, Joel Heyman leads Blue, and Caleb leads Green. During each episode, each team competes in multiplayer game matches based on a certain theme. The losers of the initial round are then sent to The Gauntlet, where they have one last chance of redemption. The winner of the Gauntlet stays, the loser leaves. The losing coaches makes cameo appearances in the subsequent episodes in some way or form, usually as commentators. As of Episode 8, the final four players merged into one team for the finale. Episodes Season 2 Competitors Unlike Season 1, Season 2 features a different competition style, is sponsored by Verizon Wireless, and is hosted by Burnie Burns and Joel Heyman. There are four teams like the first season. However, one team will be made of members of the Rooster Teeth Community, another made of Rooster Teeth Employees, a third of Achievement Hunters, and fourth will be of internet celebrities. The winning player will receive $10,000 to donate to a charity of their choice. The community team was selected from a tryout process at RTX 2013. The first phase of tryouts consisted of thousands of gamers trying to get the high score in games such as Battle Block Theater, Trials Evolution, and Geometry Wars. Then, the 17 top players are then called back to the main stage at RTX to compete for a spot on the community team. Teams Community Team: Jaden, Ilan, Stan, Cory Rooster Teeth Team: Gus Sorola, Jordan Cwierz, Barbara Dunkelman, and Miles Luna. Achievement Hunter Team: Gavin Free, Michael Jones, Lindsay Tuggey, and Ryan Haywood. Celebrity Team: Freddie Wong (FreddieW), Justine Ezarik (iJustine), Adam Kovic, and Greg Miller. Episodes Trivia *In episode 7 everyone Favours Freddie or Ryan to win, but Greg won using his 'legitimate strategy' However, Gus killed Greg only after he decided he was going to hide in the same spot. *There was a running gag in Season 2 with Joel complaining about how ridiculous the title sequence was - With alternate title sequences and transitions created by Joel and Jordan during episodes 6 and 7. *Josh from Season 1 and Stan from Season 2 both later begin working for Rooster Teeth, the former for Machinima and the latter in Live Action. Category:Rooster Teeth Shows Category:Series Category:Competitions Category:Completed Series